He Didnt Have To Be
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: Based On "He Didnt Have To Be" By Brad Paisley
1. Mommy's Date

**Yes, Ladies And Gents. I Brought This Story Back ! I Was Sitting In The Car, Listening To My iPod When "He Didnt Have To Be" By Brad Paisley Came On. I Remembered This Story, And Remembered How Much This Story Was Loved, And The Reviews I Got On It. So, Its Back(: Yay !**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ! :O**

* * *

He Didn't Have To Be

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Andrew's P.O.V

* * *

Have you ever felt like history was repeating itself? Well, that's how I felt every Friday night.

My mom, Max, always had a new date every Friday.

It wasn't her fault, but I always felt alone.

Sitting on the staircase, watching as my mom would go out with a new guy every week!

"Mom! Please don't go…" I begged.

"Honey, its only for a few hours. I promise. I have a good feeling about this one."

It was the same thing every week…. Except one day, a miracle preformed itself.

It was eight o'clock, and a man with shaggy black hair and even blacker eyes showed up. He was wearing a black sweater and black jeans.

I was standing behind a closet door, looking at the man, trying to make sure he didn't see me.

Whenever my mom had a date that found out about me, he'd bolt in the opposite direction. I mean, dating a twenty year old woman with a five year old son, yeah, that could get awkward.

"Hello, Max." the man said.

"Nick." she smiled like a kid in a candy store.

I hadn't seen her smile like that in months.

I tried backing up so I didn't ruin it for Mom, but I tripped over my own feet and fell, making a thudding sound against the hardwood floors.

"What was that?" the man, Nick, asked, his eyes darting to the where I was.

I was still behind the door, so he couldn't have seen me.

But I saw them.

My mom had put her head into her hands and mumbled, "Andrew, you can come out."

It was muffled behind her hands.

I slowly walked out from behind the door, looking down at my shoes.

"You have a son?" Nick asked.

She nodded.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Nick said, kneeling down and looking at me.

I smiled a little and waved.

"If its okay with your mom, I'd like it if you would come with us, would you like that?"

My smile widened and I looked up at Mom.

"Of course." she smiled, looking at Nick.

I bit my bottom lip and ran over to them.

I hugged their legs and looked up at Nick.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" he asked Mom as we walked to his car.

It was a jet black jaguar. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew enough to know it was expensive.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Nick asked, helping me into the backseat and buckling me in tightly.

He opened the door for Mom and let her in. He got in himself before Mom answered, "Every other guy that I've gone out with, whenever they find out about Andrew, they turn around and run."

"Sorry, but I'm not really wearing running shoes." Nick joked.

Mom laughed. That was the first time I'd heard her laugh in four months… She was happy. Genuinely happy.


	2. Will You Marry Me, Max ?

**_He Didn't Have To Be_**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

**Six Months Later**

* * *

Andrew's P.O.V

* * *

"Goodnight, Buddy." Nick whispered to me, kissing my forehead, and pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Night." I smiled.

"Mommy will be in, in a minute. She's just finishing talking to grandma."

I nodded.

He dimmed the light, and left, slightly closing my bedroom door.

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes.

Six months.

It'd been six months that my mom was seeing Nick. He was really nice and seemed to really care about Mom.

That made him Superman in my book.

I heard soft footsteps enter my room a few minutes later.

"Night, Honey." Mom whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Night, Mommy." I smiled.

She then left too.

The bedroom door was left open a little so I could hear what Nick and Mommy were saying.

I heard Mommy gasp and Nick give a low chuckle.

"Max, will you marry me?" he asked.

My eyes widened.

_Please say yes, please say yes. _I chanted in my head.

"Yes. I'll marry you!" she yelped in a whisper.

"Yes." I whispered to myself.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation, which actually consisted more of kissy noises than actual talking… I swear, I will never understand grown ups.

I curled in a ball, snuggled my teddy bear, and fell asleep.

_*His Dream*_

"_Max, the table's right over there, wanna go sit down with Andy and I'll get menus?" Nick asked._

"_Sure." _

_Mom had me snuggled in her arms. _

_We sat down at a booth in some fancy restaurant. To be honest, it looked too fancy for Mom's taste, but Nick was taking her, so, she went along with it._

"_I'm back!" Nick cheered softly, sitting down across from Mom. _

"_Welcome back!" Mom smiled._

_She seemed to really like him._

"_So, Buddy, wanna go get something from the buffet?" Nick asked._

_I nodded._

_He grabbed my hand gently, and towed me to a buffet of delicious looking food._

"_So, Bud, I wanted to ask you something." Nick said, flashing a smile that probably would have made Mommy melt into a big pile of mushy Max._

_I smiled. The smile was one of those to tell him to go ahead. I didn't really talk much._

_He kneeled down and took both of my hands._

"_I really like your mom, and I was wondering if you'd be okay with it if I took her out again?" _

_I nodded. _

"_That's great, buddy. Thanks." he ruffled my hair a little._

_He grabbed me a plate with a few chicken tenders and French fries and handed it to me._

"_Got it, Andy?" he asked._

_I nodded and held the plate with both hands._

_We walked back to Mommy and sat down._

"_Good news, Max," Nick started. "Andy gave me permission to take you out again. How does tomorrow night sound?" _

"_Absolutely perfect." _

_*End of Dream*_

"Congratulations, Mommy." I whispered before dozing off to sleep.


	3. Phone Call Inturruptions And Meeting Dad

**_He Didn't Have To Be_**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Fang gave a low chuckle as he pulled a small velvet box out of his blazer pocket.

"Max, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box.

He and I were sitting on the couch in my living room, Andy was sleeping in his room.

Fang was sitting halfway off the couch, looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!"

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger.

He got a very seductive look on his face.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me close against him.

He kissed my cheek, then my jaw line, and my neck.

I stood up, pulling him up by his shirt.

I towed him upstairs to my bedroom.

His hands slipped into my back jeans pockets. His mouth connected with mine as we attempted to make it up the stairs, not only without breaking our kiss, but also without falling on our asses.

Even though, if we did fall he would end up on top of me which was most likely to happen anyway.

We made up to my bedroom.

He sat down on the edge of my bed, sitting me on his lap.

He laid back, and since your "lap" is only there when you sit down, I moved up to his stomach.

Every kiss we exchanged got hungrier and hungrier.

I moved off of him and laid down, my head on the pillow.

He crawled ontop of me and kissed my neck.

I was so into it that I hardly heard the phone on the bedside table ring.

I pulled it off the dock and looked at the Caller ID.

It was my mom's number. I never ever hit ignore on my momma.

I pressed the phone to my ear and hit the answer button.

"Hi, Mom." I chirped.

Fang didn't seem to care too much. His mouth didn't move from my neck.

"Hi, Maxi. I was just wondering when I get to see my grandson?"

My mom and I were both, ironically, very young when we had our kids. My mom was sixteen, I was fifteen.

She's now thirty-six, and I'm twenty.

"Hmm. Tomorrow maybe? I'm not sure, he might be going to Sam's tomorrow."

"How about, you can drop him off, and you can go have sex with Fang."

I gasped a little and laughed, "Mom!"

Fang slid his hands up my shirt and pulled it over my head.

I pushed him so he was laying on his back, and I climbed so I was sitting on his stomach.

Is it weird that I'm about to have sex with my fiancé while talking to my mom on the phone? Maybe just a little…

I fixed myself so I could reach the button on his jeans.

"Max, you didn't think I didn't know, did you? Honey, a little powder wasn't going to hide the hickey you showed up with on Thanksgiving."

"Oh, I cant believe you remember that!"

It was now January. And she was right, I did have a hickey when I went to my grandmother's for Thanksgiving.

"Speaking of, say hi to Fang mom!"

I pressed the phone to his ear while I finished unbuttoning and un-zippering his jeans.

"Hi, Melissa." Fang smiled as I slipped his jeans off his body.

I pulled him up so I could get his shirt and jacket off.

"Well, I don't know if he's going to Sam's tomorrow. Yes, I'll ask her."

"I already told her, I don't know if Andy is going to Sam's." I whispered, pushing Fang's blazer off of his shoulders.

Fang handed the phone back to me.

"Why do you even let Andy see that wiener?" Mom asked.

"Because he's his father."

"Unfortunately."

"Mom. It's not my fault he knocked me up at fifteen. But Sam is Andy's father. He deserves to have a father."

I accidentally hit the speaker button at the worst/best moment.

Best because my mom said, "Andy doesn't need Sam. Fang is a better father to Andy than Sam ever has been."

That made both me and Fang smile.

Worst because right when I did, I accidentally kneed Fang where the sun don't shine. Now, this would usually make any twenty-four year old scream, or if they're one of those that couldn't get a date in high school, cry.

Not Fang. He moaned… Loudly.

"What was that?" Mom asked.

I hit the speaker button again and replied, "Nothing, Mom."

I was getting a little annoyed, as much as I loved my mom, I wanted to kiss Fang.

So I did.

I bent downish (he was semi-sitting) and kissed him roughly.

He kissed me back, reaching for my jeans.

I curled my fingers in his hair, giving him very little room to undo my jeans.

I "stood" on my knees and gave him a little more room.

But you know me too well, so I had to stay kissing him.

He unbuttoned and un-zipped my jeans, leaning forward so I was back laying on my back.

I dropped the phone, letting it drop to the ground.

I helped Fang get my jeans off.

I'm sure you get the point of what happened after that… Amazingly without waking Andy.

I woke up the next morning to Andy jumping on my stomach.

"Mommy!" he screamed.

"Hi, Baby." I smiled.

"Am I going to see Daddy today?" he asked.

"Maybe, Honey. Grandma wants to see you too. You're just too popular."

He hugged me tightly then left.

Fang rolled over and pressed his nose and mouth against my hair.

Fang didn't live with Andy and I. He lived in his own apartment, but he stayed over maybe two or three times a week. Sometimes more than that, but usually not that often.

I didn't want to overwhelm Andy with this new man moving into his house.

So, Fang never moved in.

"Morning." I smiled, leaning closer to him.

"Morning."

After about five minutes, I realized, I didn't have any clothes on.

I kissed his cheek and got up.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out my undies and pajamas.

The less Andy knows about my sex life, the better.

I slid my under garments on and then my pajamas.

My pajamas were grey SOFFEE shorts, rolled up so they hardly passed my butt (I know, I know, I'm a mom and shouldn't be dressing like I'm in high school, but oh well) and a dark blue/navy v-neck tank top.

I tossed a pair of sleep pants and boxers that Fang kept here to him.

He dressed and we went downstairs.

I glanced at a wall clock we hung in the living room and saw that it was around 12:00 p.m.

Andy usually lets me sleep until around lunch time.

You'd think I'd be the one to wake up early and wake him. Nope. Other way around.

Fang and I pushed back our kitchen door to see Andy watching his Sunday morning cartoons.

"Hungry, Bud?" Fang asked, picking Andy up.

"Starvingggg!" Andy smiled, hugging onto Fang.

I took Andy from Fang and snuggled him close to me.

I let him down, keeping hold of his hands.

I shimmied back and forth, crouching down and dancing with him.

Now, most children and their mom aren't very close, but Andy and I are pretty much best friends.

He and I danced until Fang finished making him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"So, Baby, do you want to go see Daddy or Grandma today?"

Sam didn't have regular visitation with Andy… He didn't deserve it. He only got to see Andy when _Andy _chose to see him.

Now, don't get me wrong, Andy loved his father. But he usually voted against going to see Sam.

"Hmmm. Daddy!" he chirped.

I smiled and turned to Fang, "Can you go help him pack?"

He nodded, picked Andy up, and played one of Andy's favorite "games", Airplane.

He laid Andy on his forearms, and "flew" him over to his bedroom.

I laughed at how well they got along.

I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly bent down to take a bite of Andy's sandwich and went to the door.

I opened it to see Sam, Andy's father.

Sam had cherry blonde hair and brown eyes. He was tanned and a lot taller than me.

"Hi, Max. Where's Andy?"

"In his room with Fang. They're packing his bag. You can go sit in the living room, he should be out any second."

Sam nodded and went into the living room, which was right next to Andy's room.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I didn't like it that my son was always with Max's new boyfriend.

I didn't like it that my son lived with her.

But I had to deal with it.

I stood up and looked around in Max's living room.

There were pictures galore of Andy and Max, or Andy and Max's boyfriend, or Max and her boyfriend.

I'd never met him. But Andy makes it seem like he's God or something.

There were also pictures of Max and her sisters, and Max and her brother, and Max and her family.

Andy came running out of his room and came over to me, hugging my legs.

"Hey, Champ!" I smiled, picking him up and hugging him.

Champ was my nickname for him.

He yelled at me one day when I called him Bud because he said that, that was Fang's nickname for him, and that nobody else could call him that.

He had no idea how badly that broke my heart.

Fang, well, I assumed it was him, came out into the living room carrying Andy's bag.

He had shaggy, jet black hair that hung over his eyes a little. He had, what seemed to be, black eyes. He had olivey skin. I could clearly see his skin, considering he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He looked like an Abercrombie model.

Fang came over to me and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Fang… I'm Max's fiancé."

I shook his hand and introduced myself.

About ten minutes later, I left with Andy.

* * *

As Always, Hope You Enjoyed ! :D

I Think This Was A Good Chapter... Lamo Ending, But A Good Chapter Overall.

~~K.J


	4. I Hope I'm At Least Half The Dad He Was

_**He Didn't Have To Be**_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

*Twelve Years Later*

* * *

Andrew's P.O.V

* * *

"Andrew… It's time…" Bethany looked up at me, her eyes worried, her stomach huge.

Yet me explain, I'm seventeen. And Bethany is my girlfriend. And if you hadn't figured it out yet, she's pregnant. With my daughter.

I kissed her forehead and towed her out to my Jeep.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my "dad". He wasn't really my dad. But my mom married him when I was six years old. And my visitation with my real dad got taken away for some unknown reason, so I just call him dad.

"Hey, Andy, what's up?" Dad asked.

"I'm driving Bethany to the hospital. Her water just broke."

Thankfully the hospital was only a short drive from both Bethany's parent's house (where we were) and my parent's house.

"Your mom and I are getting into the car now. We'll meet you there."

I hung up and drove one handed, the other hand being squeezed by Bethany.

I made it to the hospital and brought Bethany inside.

Bethany was on the phone calling her parent's when the nurse at the front desk asked why I was here.

"My girlfriend's water broke."

A few doctors brought Bethany back to the delivery room.

I wanted to go with her, but her mom got there before I could.

I waited with my parents in the waiting room.

I put my head in my hands. Mom put her arms around me and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Honey."

"But I am worried. She's only sixteen."

"Just like I was. Actually, I was fifteen."

Hours passed. And when I say hours, I mean hours. Like, literally, fourteen hours.

Dad (as in, Fang, not my real dad. I haven't seen him since I was like, eight) went to a vending machine and got me a bag of Whelsh's fruit snacks. I needed something in my system. And it was either them or a piece of a cinnamon roll.

I ate them slowly until the doctor came out.

I shot up out of my chair and went over to him.

"Would you like to see your daughter, Mr. Ride?"

"How's Bethany?" I asked in return.

"She's fine. Both Bethany and your daughter are perfectly fine."

I followed the doctor, along with Dad, to that little glass window thingy in front of where they kept newborn babies.

Mom went to go call my grandmother.

A nurse brought Bethany out in a wheelchair and handed her the baby.

She held her and looked up at me.

I waved at her slightly.

I looked over at my dad.

"Dad…" I asked.

"Yes, Andy?"

"I hope I'm at least half that dad that you didn't have to be." I whispered, feeling a tear slip down my cheek.

* * *

THE END ! :D


End file.
